So you face it with a smile
by Sashadoo
Summary: Ziva, torturée par ses sentiments, ne peut plus lutter.


_Voilà un ptit OS Tiva. Le titre est inspiré de la chanson Narcotic de Liquido._

**So you face it with a smile**

Ils venaient de passer une semaine difficile, mêlant enquête, stress, interrogatoires et fatigue.

Les journées étaient longues et toujours ces foutues insomnies qui l'empêchaient de bien dormir.

Enfin arrivés au bout de l'enquête avec une arrestation musclée, des cris, des insultes, des menaces, des familles en pleurs, des gens dont la vie venait d'être brisée, elle pensait pouvoir savourer enfin ces quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas, elle se sentait totalement vidée, dépourvue de toute énergie et de toute envie. Elle a seulement passé ces deux jours à errer dans son appartement, entre le lit, la salle de bain et le canapé.

Elle repensait à ce marine, tout à fait respectable, qui, du jour au lendemain avait tué sa femme, sans raison apparente et s'était ensuite suicidé devant eux lorsqu'ils étaient venu l'arrêter. Il était au bout du rouleau avait-il dit, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il était en pleurs, lui aussi semblait totalement abattu, disant à quel point il était perdu, qu'il avait perdu la tête face à la pression, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, dans la culpabilité, sans l'amour de sa vie.

Elle regarda son arme, posée non loin de là, c'était effrayant de se dire qu'il était aussi facile, dans un moment de désarroi, de mettre fin à sa vie.

Bien sûr elle tenait à sa vie, une David ne flanche pas comme ça. Ne doit pas. Ne devrait pas...

Pourtant depuis quelque temps elle ne se sentait pas sereine. Quelque chose la tracassait. Cette chose à laquelle elle pensait chaque soir, qui l'empêchait de s'endormir, qui occupait toutes ses pensées, seule dans son lit.

Cette chose s'appelle Anthony Dinozzo.

Depuis leur voyage à Paris où tout le monde les avait cru ensemble.

D'abord avec Tony ils avaient ri, puis ironisé, et enfin il y avait eu ce regard où leurs sourires s'étaient effacés...

Depuis elle y repensait sans cesse. Tony, elle. Et si ça devait arrivé ? Si finalement elle avait refoulé depuis tout ce temps ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Tous les soirs, elle s'imaginait avec lui, dans ses bras, dans ses draps... Non il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir de telles pensées.

Au travail, elle était quelque peu distante, comme honteuse. Elle n'osait plus le toucher, poser ses mains sur ses épaules quand il était assis à son bureau comme avant.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa « faiblesse ». Montrer qu'elle était attachée à lui bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

Ziva se torturait l'esprit, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se l'enlever de la tête ? Fallait-il qu'elle lui avoue tout afin de se soulager mais avec le risque de se faire rejeter ? Elle avait envie de partir loin, de ne penser à plus rien, de tout oublier.

Quelques jours plus tard, la team sortit boire un verre pour « célébrer » la fin d'une longue journée de réunion administrative.

Un à un Ducky, Gibbs, Mcgee et Abby partirent, laissant finalement Tony avec une Ziva quelque peu éméchée avec les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu et la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée.

Vu son état, Tony décida qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'elle ne prenne pas sa voiture et passe plutôt la nuit chez lui, à quelques rues du bar.

Ziva, dans un certain état de douce euphorie acquiesça avec joie.

Avant de partir elle voulut danser une dernière danse. Elle prit la main de Tony et l'invita à danser avec elle. Comme c'était un zouk, elle demanda à Tony si ça ne le gênait pas de danser « collé-serré ».

Ils effectuèrent la danse avec plaisir, leurs deux corps ondulant en symbiose sur le rythme de la musique.

A la fin de la chanson, Ziva croisa le regard de Tony. En un instant, cela la désarçonna. Tout lui revint en tête : ses nuits d'insomnie à penser et repenser, son attirance irrésistible pour lui contre laquelle elle luttait de plus en plus chaque jour et qu'il était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Sentant les larmes lui monter, elle baissa la tête et marmonna un «On y va ?» tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Le cerveau de Ziva subissait un étrange phénomène : tournant au ralenti à cause de l'alcool, il y fusait pourtant des invasions de pensées. Un véritable écheveau de laine qu'un chaton se serait amusé à emmêler.

Une fois le seuil de la porte franchit, Ziva fondit en larmes.

Tony, surpris, se rapprocha d'elle. Incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, Ziva chercha le réconfort des bras du jeune homme. La respiration saccadée, ses mains s'aventuraient peu à peu dans le dos de Tony jusqu'à atteindre la nuque. Ne réagissant plus qu'à ses pulsions, le regard trouble et parsemé de larmes, elle chercha les lèvres qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps.

Tony, désarçonné, la laissa faire. Certes il se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait pas mettre fin à quelque chose qu'il lui était arrivé d'imaginer dans ses rêves. Il posa sa main sur la taille de Ziva, puis souleva le T-shirt de la jeune femme pour y glisser sa main. Le contact de la peau douce était fort agréable. Découvrant ainsi aveuglément le corps de Ziva, ses doigts parcouraient d'abord le ventre, le dos puis la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Ziva fit de même. Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser toutes les parties du corps de Tony. Quant à ce dernier, sa langue goûtait déjà le cou de Ziva. Il y laissa d'ailleurs une belle empreinte de son passage.

Tony prit la main de Ziva et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et poursuivirent leur ébat à l'horizontal.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchit aux conséquences, à la règle n°12 de Gibbs, ni au lendemain. Ils cédaient juste à une tentation, se consommant et se consumant sous le plaisir.

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas si certains l'aurait voulu, mais il n'y aura pas de suite. Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose montrant à quel point Ziva était torturée par cette situation et qu'au bout d'un moment, on ne peut plus lutter._


End file.
